Frostfeuergrat/Zonenvorschau
350px In Warlords of Draenor dient der Frostfeuergrat als Startzone für Hordenspieler, nachdem sie die ersten Prüfungen des Dschungels von Tanaan und der Eisernen Horde überstanden haben. Um euch den Start eurer Reise durch die schneebedeckten Einöden und vorbei an hoch aufragenden Vulkanen des Frostfeuergrats ein wenig zu erleichtern, haben wir Associate Game Designer Zachariah Owens und Game Designer Ryan Shwayder davon überzeugt, einige Geheimnisse dieser Zone zu enthüllen.Zonenvorschau: Frostfeuergrat, 3.7.2014 Worum geht es auf dem Frostfeuergrat? Zachariah Owens: Kurz gesagt? Ums Überleben. Nach einer waghalsigen Flucht aus den Fängen der Eisernen Horde im Dschungel von Tanaan strandet ihr als Thrall mit einer Handvoll Überlebender am südlichen Ufers des Frostfeuergrats. Der Zeitpunkt der Landung könnte passender nicht sein. Schon kurze Zeit später trefft ihr Durotan, Garrads jüngsten Sohn, der die Position des Häuptlings des Frostwolfklans stellvertretend übernommen hat. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Klans haben die Frostwölfe der Eisernen Horde standgehalten und sich ihren Reihen nicht angeschlossen. Dadurch sind sie in eine gefährliche Position geraten – mit den Ogersklavenhändlern aus der Speerspießerfestung auf der einen und den Bestienmeistern des Donnerfürstenklans auf der anderen Seite. Die Donnerfürsten sind erpicht darauf, sich gegenüber der Eisernen Horde zu beweisen, und machen vor nichts Halt, um den Frostwolfklan vollkommen auszulöschen. In Unterzahl und umzingelt von Feinden, benötigen Durotan und seine Frostwölfe zum Überleben alle Hilfe, die sie kriegen können. Ihr habt nun die Aufgabe, rasch eine Garnison zu errichten und eine Armee aufzustellen. Also unternehmt ihr alle nötigen Schritte, um den Frostwölfen zu helfen und eure Stellung auf Draenor zu sichern. Was Durotan nicht weiß: Thrall ist sein Sohn, der in seiner Zeitlinie allerdings noch gar nicht geboren wurde und darüber hinaus einen gewissen Anteil an der Notlage der Frostwölfe hat. Für ihn ist dies die Chance, seine Eltern und seinen Klan in voller Blüte kennenzulernen: als mächtige Helden, vereint durch Ehre und Treue. Hordenspielern bietet sich hier die Möglichkeit, an der Seite einiger der größten und kultigsten Helden der Horde in den Kampf zu reiten. Ryan Shwayder: Hinter all der Zwietracht und den Überlebenskämpfen schimmert der Begriff „Familie“ durch: Thrall, der seine Eltern trifft, die Interaktion zwischen Durotan und Draka, Brüder, die den Kontakt zueinander verloren haben. Es menschelt (oder ... orcelt?) bei den Frostwölfen und anderen auf dem Frostfeuergrat. Das zieht sich durch die gesamte Geschichte. 350px Wie ist die Zone? Zachariah Owens: Kalt, gnadenlos und schön. Die schneebedeckte Landschaft ist durchsetzt mit gewaltigen Vulkanen, Eisseen und – nicht zu vergessen – Bergen aus vulkanischen Steinspitzen, die Wind und Kälte über die Jahre hinweg geformt haben. Wenn man genau hinschaut, erkennt man erste Vorläufer dessen, was später zum Schergrat auf der Scherbenwelt wird. Hier erleben wir zwei Orcklans, bevor sie sich der Horde angeschlossen haben. Beide wurden von diesem rauen Land geprägt, was sich in ihren Taktiken, ihrer Kleidung, ihrer Lebensweise und sogar ihrem Erscheinungsbild widerspiegelt. Man erlebt jedoch auch, wie sehr sich zwei Klans trotz des gemeinsamen Ursprungs voneinander unterscheiden können. Im Westen befinden sich die stolzen Orcs des Frostwolfklans. Unter ihrem jungen Häuptling Durotan haben sie beschlossen, sich der Eisernen Horde zu widersetzen und ihre angestammte Heimat zu behalten. Von allen Seiten bedroht durch Feinde und die Umgebung, halten sie an den Banden des Klans und der Familie fest. Dies ist außerdem die Heimat des Donnerfürstenklans, der aus den größten Jägern besteht und für seine Beherrschung der Bestien bekannt ist. Dieser Klan setzt auf zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit und verschiedene Taktiken, um von fliegenden Rylak bis hin zu widerspenstigen Gronn alle möglichen Arten von Tieren zu bezwingen. Sie wohnen zwischen den Knochen der großen Kolosse, uralter Riesen, die in den Wirren der Zeit verschwunden sind. Es geht sogar das Gerücht um, dass der geheimnisvolle Eiserne Wolf, Kriegsfürst des Donnerfürstenklans, sich auf einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen die Frostwölfe befindet ... Außerdem bekommen wir die Möglichkeit, die Oger zu erleben, als sie noch organisiert waren und sich an die letzten Überreste ihres einstmals großen Reichs klammerten. Im Westen wollen die Oger aus der Speerspießerfestung schon seit Langem alle Orcs versklaven und unterwerfen, die es wagen, ihnen zu trotzen. Währenddessen sind im Norden die Oger der Blutschläger in Verhandlungen mit der Eisernen Horde eingetreten. Nun tauschen sie Sklaven aus und helfen sich gegenseitig, um düstere Ziele zu erreichen. Aber Draenor wäre natürlich nicht vollständig ohne die berühmt-berüchtigten Gronn, die mit ihren Magnaron-Herren den östlichen Teil der Zone kontrollieren. Die einer alten Spezies entstammenden Magnaron praktizieren dunkle Urmagie und verfolgen dabei Absichten, die sie bislang noch niemandem offenbart haben. Manche behaupten, dass aus Draenor nach einem Sieg der Magnaron eine vereiste Einöde wie der Frostfeuergrat würde. Ryan Shwayder: Die Zone mag Tod, Blutvergießen und eine harte Gangart. Sie interessiert sich für Zonen mit rauem Klima und Landstrichen, die keine Angst davor haben, sie selbst zu sein. Sie ist brutal ehrlich oder vielleicht auch einfach nur brutal. ... Oder habe ich die Frage vielleicht falsch verstanden? 350px Könntest du uns drei deiner Lieblingsorte nennen, die die Spieler auf ihrer Reise durch die Zone nicht verpassen sollten? Zachariah Owens: Donnerfall und Gigantensturz – in diesen beiden in den Knochen der toten Kolosse errichteten Städten lebt der Donnerfürstenklan. Wir wollten seine Mitglieder als legendäre Jäger präsentieren, was wir an diesen Orten in aller Breite auch umgesetzt haben. Hier erlebt man, wie sie Rylak für Luftunterstützung aufziehen, als Packtiere genutzte Grollhufe hüten und sich Eber, Vögel und sogar Gronn halten. All diese Tiere wurden gejagt, in Ketten gelegt und unterworfen von den Bestienmeistern des Donnerfürstenklans. Auch die Speerspießerfestung sollte man sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Dieses riesige Gebäude beherrscht das Landschaftsbild und ist einer der letzten Überreste der Macht, die das Reich der Oger einst besaß. Hier hatten wir die Möglichkeit, einige der kulturellen Unterschiede zwischen den damaligen Ogern und den heutzutage bekannten schwerfälligen Tölpeln herauszuarbeiten. Von ihrem Kampfstil bis hin zu den Bauten ruft alles Erinnerungen an ihre sterbende Kultur wach. In der Frühphase der Quests belagert ihr diese Festung mit einer Armee aus Elitekämpfern der Frostwölfe im Rücken und Thrall an eurer Seite. Zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsorten gehören aber ohne Frage die Knisternden Ebenen im Osten. An den Ufern dieses großen gefrorenen Sees leben alle Arten von Riesen und Bestien, die sich manchmal auch auf der Suche nach Nahrung oder mit noch schlimmeren Absichten auf das Eis wagen. Hier sieht man, wie Gronn auf dem See Grollhufe oder Frostwölfe jagen, während sich riesige Donnerfürstenpirscher an ihre Fersen heften. Große Magnaron schreiten hinaus und töten alles, was ihnen begegnet, dicht gefolgt von ihren treuen Goren-Aasfressern, die sich auf die Überreste stürzen. Währenddessen beginnen sich an vielen Stellen Risse im Eis zu bilden, da in den dunklen Tiefen geborene Dinge sich auf vielen Beinen in Richtung Oberfläche aufgemacht haben. Dieser Ort verdeutlicht noch einmal, wie brutal Draenor ist und wie viele verschiedene Arten von Riesen man hier vorfindet. Ryan Shwayder: Tja, da mein Mitverschwörer ja unbedingt etwas über vier Orte erzählen musste, bleiben mir nur noch zwei, um alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Ich hab das schon durchschaut, Zachariah! Als Erstes wäre da der Eisschrammenfriedhof in den nordwestlichen Abschnitten des Frostfeuergrats. Dämonische Beschwörungskreise, Knochen und nekromantische Orcs bringen die nostalgischen Gefühle so richtig in Schwung und unterstreichen den coolen, zonenübergreifenden Handlungsbogen in Warlords of Draenor. Auch Wor'gol gefällt mir sehr gut, da ich schon immer mal mehr über den Ursprung der Frostwölfe erfahren wollte. Hier kann man auf wunderbare Art ihr spartanisches Dasein in einer selbst für Draenor harten Umgebung erleben. Ich streife gerne durch die Landschaft, um durch Thralls Augen die Heimat seiner Urahnen zu erleben. Einen dritten Ort lasse ich mir dann aber doch nicht nehmen. Wenn ich eines wirklich liebe, dann die einladende Atmosphäre der Ogerhütte 01 auf dem Grimmfrostberg. Sie hat was von einem urigen Bed and Breakfast – nur dass es keine Betten, kein Frühstück und nicht den geringsten Komfort gibt. 350px Erzähle uns noch ein bisschen mehr über die Hordengarnison! Zachariah Owens: Sie bietet euch nicht nur reichlich Ressourcen für die Herstellung und Portale zu Hauptstädten, sondern dient auch als Treffpunkt der vielen Anhänger und Besucher, die euch im Verlauf eurer Reise begegnen. Die Optik ist beeindruckend und es gibt reichlich Ecken zu erkunden, in denen sich manchmal auch Schätze befinden, die Mitglieder eurer Garnison bedenkenlos dort versteckt haben. Beim Stufenaufstieg erhält man die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Gebäude auszuwählen, die am besten zu den jeweiligen Ansprüchen passen. Jede Entscheidung hat Gewicht, da sie eure Fähigkeiten innerhalb und außerhalb der Garnison verbessert, die Verfügbarkeit von Questreihen beeinflusst und mitbestimmt, zu welchen Ressourcen ihr in den verschiedenen Zonen Zugang habt. Auf dem Frostfeuergrat erhaltet ihr eine Kaserne, mit der ihr Patrouillenmissionen eurer Anhänger starten könnt. Außerdem bekommt ihr die Zonenfähigkeit „Ruf zu den Waffen“, um gelegentlich Verstärkung aus eurer Garnison anzufordern, wenn ihr besonders schwere Gegnergruppen oder Elitemonster bezwingen wollt. Während ihr Draenor weiter bereist, finden sich immer mehr Charaktere, denen ihr begegnet seid, in der Garnison ein. Rettet ihr während eures Abenteuers z. B. jemanden aus einer Höhle, zeigt er sich eventuell später in eurer Garnison mit einzigartigen Händlergegenständen erkenntlich. In manchen Fällen bieten Charaktere auch an, eure Anhänger zu werden. Alles wirkt lebendig und die Garnison ist der Ausgangspunkt für viele eurer Erlebnisse in der Erweiterung. Seid also nicht überrascht, wenn besondere Questgeber oder Händler basierend auf euren Aktivitäten in der Welt erscheinen. Natürlich ist nicht jeder Besucher eurer Garnison freundlich gesinnt. Ihr solltet nicht vergessen, dass ihr eine Armee zusammenstellt – und zwar eine, die es mit der Eisernen Horde aufnehmen kann. Wenn ihr ihre Pläne durchkreuzt oder Angriffe gegen bestimmte Fraktionen führt, könnt ihr euch schon mal auf Vergeltung gefasst machen. Seid bereit, eure Garnison gegen Angriffe aller möglichen Feinde zu verteidigen, und nutzt die aus ganz Azeroth unter eurem Banner versammelten Anhänger als Verstärkung. Es ist eure Garnison und ihr seid der Kommandant. 350px Als Nächstes wird unsere gefahrvolle Reise durch Draenor uns in die tückischen Dschungel und rauen Schluchten von Gorgrond führen, wo urwüchsige Kräfte in einem immerwährenden Clinch miteinander liegen. Mehr dazu in Kürze! Anmerkung Kategorie:Online-Quellen